


wisdom

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Going to do a fictober challenge. Starting with fluff and books!





	wisdom

There they were, pursuing wisdom. 

Or rather … trying to. Alva sneezed as she opened another dusty tome and let her fingers glide across the pages. Beautiful illustrations told the story of Andraste’s childhood and her hardships and how she met the Maker and Alva furrowed her brows. It felt weird finally being able to make sense of letters and books, but some words still escaped her. As did the whole concept of the Chantry. Growing up in the shadows of the Paragons meant being sceptic about other forms of worship.

Leliana hovered above her shoulder, a wry smile on her face. “Not your favourite?”

“Hm, not what we’re looking for.” Alva scratched her head and ignored the blush in her cheeks and the warmth in her belly. A faint scent of flowers clang to the rogue’s skin, something so familiar and so teasing. With her feelings being common knowledge, everything should be easier. It just wasn’t. Alva found herself to be a stumbling and mumbling fool around Leliana and unsure of her very being. Seeing the wide, open sky for the first time had felt almost the same, a sense of freedom and of fear, mingled together by fate and a longing for more.

“We’ll find something.” Leliana kissed her neck and squeezed her shoulder, fingers warm and rough through the layers of leather. Alva put her hand atop hers for a moment. Small signs of affection shared, even after a pretty embarrassing talk with Wynne and her own doubts about deserving them.

“We have to.” They’d already spent hours with searching through the ruins of a once great library. Half of the books seemed to be beyond repair, while the other half offered retellings of the Chant of Light. The former owner must’ve been pious beyond a fault and maybe of help, if you’re looking for some sacred ashes. They were the key to curing the Arl and they needed his power and connection. Not to mention that Alistair took a personal interest in seeing him cured. There was wisdom to be found in believing in something greater than yourself, though, it may also lead to wrong places. And dusty ruins. 

Alva watched her companions digging through stacks of books and half broken shelves. Zevran, bored out of his mind, eager to fight against the dust and dirt, while Wynne seemed to be in her element. Maybe the ruined library reminded her of a home lost and long halls stacked with magic secrets. She knew how it felt to give up everything and to start anew in a world filled with war and grief.

“You have something on your nose.” Leliana came to her side once again, watching Alva’s face with interest and distracting her from her observations.

She tried to look at it, but remembered that it only made her appear cross-eyed. “My nose?”

“Yes.” Leliana brushed her thumb against Alva’s skin and laughed at the fluff swirling through the air.

“Oh.” She tried not to scratch her nose, but would try to take a closer look in her mirror later. Running around with dust on her face didn’t appear heroic.

The redhead seemed to sense her thoughts and took her hand to make Alva follow her.

“Maybe we should rest for a bit. We can’t find the solution to every problem with an empty stomach and dry lips.” Leliana’s eyes were bright and reminded Alva of the flowers she hadn’t known before and which grew everywhere in Ferelden.

“And maybe I can steal another kiss?” Her voice sounded almost shy for a few moments, unsure if she’d be satisfied with Alva’s answer.

“Or two.” Alva felt her own heart beating fast and steady at the sweetness of Leliana’s voice and the thought about stolen kisses and the promise of more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been stuck in a pretty shitty circle of depression and life ... and I'm trying to get back into things that I love. Like writing. So keep your fingers crossed that I'm able to do this challenge.


End file.
